


The Boss's Son

by cookie_book_took



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bucky being a tease, First Meetings, Grumpy Logan, I Don't Even Know, Logan playing with fire, M/M, No Fluff, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Bucky Barnes, bucky solo, eighteen-year-old bucky, no kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_book_took/pseuds/cookie_book_took
Summary: Logan's given the task of picking up the Boss's son from the police station...





	The Boss's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are painfully mine!

 

Logan’s phone rattled on the bedside table. He blinked tiredly, swiped for the device, and on his third passing finally got it. The name flashing on screen woke him fully in an instant, and he sat bolt upright in bed.

“Yes, Boss.”

“I need you to do something for me…”

Logan spied the clock on the wall, four in the morning. Whatever it was, wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“Anything Boss.”

“I need you to pick my boy up from Chapel Hill.”

Logan scrunched his face and pinched the top of his nose. Of all the things he expected to be asked, that request didn’t feature. Threaten someone, steal this, set fire to that, but pick up the Boss’s son, that was a first.

“Did you hear me, Chapel Hill police station. I’m trusting you, Logan.”

“I won’t let you down.”

The call ended, and Logan rolled his shoulders, and stretched out his neck. He flung the duvet off himself and climbed from the bed. If the Boss asked him to do something, he had to do it, no room for negotiation. The consequences of not following a request were dire.

The Boss’s son, Logan didn’t know what he looked like, just knew his age and his name, or nickname at least, Bucky. The Boss was fiercely protective over him.

Logan tugged his discarded jeans on, then whipped his belt through the loops. He picked his balled-up vest from the floor, gave it a sniff, then shrugged.

He slid his arms into his favoured leather jacket and grabbed his keys. It sounded an easy job, thirty minutes at the maximum, then he could collapse back into bed.

It took five minutes to scrape the ice off the car, then another five to start the damn thing. Logan rubbed his hands together, then gripped the freezing wheel.

“Jesus.” He muttered.

The easy job had already irritated him, and when he pulled up to the police station, he glared fiercely at the only man standing outside. Tight black jeans, and a grey short-sleeve shirt. He was obviously a mad-man standing in the cold, and most likely the Boss’s son.

Logan waved at him, but he just stared back blankly.

“Don’t make me get outta this car.” He growled.

The man didn’t make any move to the car, he just glared at it with no emotion.

“Little shit.” Logan sighed.

He climbed out, and tensed at the freezing temperature. The man looked him up and down, then turned away.

“What you staring at old man?”

Logan narrowed his eyes. “Some punk ass kid who thinks he’s clever.”

He approached slowly, with his hands up. He didn’t appreciate the old man comment, but there was no denying the man was young and he wasn’t. If he wanted to bolt, Logan would struggle to catch him.

“You Bucky?”

“Might be.”

“What happened to your face?” Logan asked.

Bucky pressed his hand over the graze on his cheek. “Dodged a punch, missed a wall.”

Logan grinned. “Hope you gave the wall what was coming to it.”

“I’m pretty sure my kick had it trembling with fear, might’ve broken my toe though.”

“Worth it.”

Bucky laughed, and turned back to face him. Logan stopped in his tracks when their eyes met. Bucky was an attractive man, no doubt about it, but eighteen with his youthful features and his innocent blue eyes, and the very fact the Boss referred to him as his boy had Logan’s gut squirming. Guilt he realised, he felt guilty for thinking Bucky looked good.

He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away. “So I—urm, I was sent to pick you up.”

“By my dad.”

“Yeah, dad—Boss. By the Boss.”

“Guess it was too much trouble for him to get me himself.”

Bucky fidgeted against the wall and looked down at his shoes. A gust of cold breezed past them, and Bucky shivered, and crossed his arms.

“Come on, its warm in the car.” Logan mumbled.

“I’m okay here thanks.”

“You’re freezing. Come and warm yourself up.”

“I’m fine.”

Logan curled his hands into fists. Anyone else he would drag to the car, throw in the trunk and drive, but he couldn’t do that to Bucky. He had to play nice. Whatever playing nice meant.

“Please,” Logan said through gritted teeth. “Can you get in the car.”

Bucky looked him up and down, then shook his head. “No.”

“I’d really appreciate it if—

“And I’d really appreciate it if you’d go the fuck away.”

“Come on kid, help an old man out.”

“Why?”

Logan was momentarily stumped, he gestured to the car, then himself. “You’re supposed to…help the elderly.”

“Not when they work for my dad.”

“Enough, get in the damn car.”

Bucky pushed off from the wall and stepped forward. He pulled back his lip and flashed his teeth. “No.”

Logan didn’t know what possessed him, could only fall back on madness, but he gripped Bucky’s biceps hard, and hauled him closer.

“Now listen here, I’m tired, I’m cold, I’m fed up. The sooner your ass is in my car, the sooner I can go home and solve all that. Understand?”

He stared Bucky down, and shook him, and Bucky submitted to his anger and lowered his gaze. It took a few seconds to realise the heat in Logan’s body had accumulated somewhere, mortifyingly at his crotch. Logan took a few calming breaths and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Bucky was looking up at him with a sparkle of something in his blue eyes. Logan swallowed, and his gaze snapped to Bucky’s lips. He sobered and drew back with a frown.

He noticed Bucky’s lips were blueing at the edges, and his arms were cold to the touch.

 “For god sake.” Logan released Bucky and shuffled out of his leather jacket. “Put this on.”

Bucky took the jacket and rubbed his thumbs on the soft leather. He didn’t slot his arms inside but threw the jacket around him like a cape.

“Now you’re just showing off.” Bucky mumbled.

Logan lifted his eyebrow. “Huh?”

Bucky pointed at him, and he looked down at himself. He only had his vest on, and it clung to his body like a second skin. There was no hiding the outline of his abdominals, or the mounds of his pecks, or his bulging biceps. He may’ve been an ‘older man’ but he kept himself in good shape.

“Those kind of ruin the look though.” Bucky smirked.

Logan also couldn’t hide his very hard, very cold nipples poking through the cotton. “Whatever, its cold, you gunna get in the car or what?”

Bucky sighed, “Well I supposed I should. Don’t want your nipples dropping off do we.”

He smirked and strolled away from Logan to the passenger side of the car. Logan tracked his movements and glared at him over the roof.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing, just get in.”

Bucky smirked, and ducked inside the car. Logan waited a moment, took a deep breath, then climbed inside. He was glad he left the car running, the warm air immediately melted the tension in his body. Bucky leaned forward and held his hands to the air vent. Logan hated that Bucky looked good, smelled good, sounded good, and he hated his cock for flushing with interest.

 As soon as Bucky opened his mouth, and looked like he was about to start a conversation, Logan switched on the radio.

Bucky’s jaw snapped shut, and he pressed himself into his seat. He rearranged Logan’s coat, no longer behind his back like a cape, but thrown over him like a blanket. He ran his nose along the collar, and breathed in the scent. An unexpected shot of arousal surged in Logan at the sight, and he muttered curses under his breath and turned away.

The blast of music cleared the rising lust from Logan’s head. The hard part had been getting Bucky into the car, now all he had to do was drive him back to the Boss’s house.

He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him, but didn’t dare turn. He kept his gaze fixed to the road as one awful pop song bled into another. Minutes passed, and Logan couldn’t resist the tug of Bucky’s eyes. He flashed him a look, and shivered when he realised Bucky’s soul focus was on him.

Logan took another, longer look. Bucky’s cheeks were no longer blanched from the cold, they were red. The bright blue had gone from his eyes, and they were glazed over, and dark. Logan wondered if he was okay, whether he had taken something earlier but it was only affecting him now. Then he saw the movement of his jacket. A repetitive bobbing just above Bucky’s crotch.

Logan stabbed his thumb at the radio to silence it, then glared at Bucky.

“What the hell are you doing?”

It was supposed to be a shout, a roar of anger, but the words came out breathless. It was obvious what Bucky was doing, a better question would’ve been why he was doing it, but by the expression on his face, that seemed pretty obvious too. It felt good.

“I’m warming myself up.” Came Bucky’s hitching reply.

“Well don’t.”

“You told me to. _Come_ and warm yourself up, your words.”

Bucky raked his eyes over Logan, and he shivered. He was torn between watching where they were going and watching Bucky. The traffic lights at the end of the road changed to red, and he stopped the car, and twisted his body towards Bucky.

Bucky peeled back the jacket, and Logan cursed and punched the steering wheel when he saw the smears of desperation shimmering on the inner lining. Bucky exposed his cock, red, and sticky.

“Stop it.” Logan growled.

Bucky pouted, and shook his head. “But it feels good.”

“Don’t care, you have to stop.”

“Why? We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Bucky rubbed himself slowly, circling his thumb around the sensitive glands each time he stroked his length. Logan shifted in his seat and pushed his hard on down.

“I think your dad would find it very fucking wrong, if I sat here and watched you get yourself off.”

Bucky’s hum of agreement morphed into a moan, and Logan tightened his face and clenched his teeth till they ached.

Bucky released another soft sound from his lips, and Logan’s annoyance gave way for desire. Never had he seen such an arousing sight as Bucky masturbating in front of him. Expression tragic, cock raw with desire, and hand increasing the pace until it blurred with speed. He looked unbelievable, and too good to resist.

Logan checked out the windows for approaching cars, satisfied there were none, he tugged up Bucky’s shirt. Then slipped his hand under. He rubbed Bucky’s nipple with his fingertip, and the responding wet pant fed Logan’s hard on.

He scored the nipple with his nail, and Bucky bucked and gasped.

“Like that?”

Bucky nodded, and his eyes slid shut. Logan drew back his hand, sucked his fingers then returned them to pinch at Bucky’s nipple.

 “’m gunna cum.” He panted.

Logan rubbed Bucky’s tight nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it back and forth. The twisting pain made Bucky jolt, and hiss, and Logan couldn’t help but smile smugly.

“You better cum, you little cock tease.” Logan murmured.

Bucky pressed himself into the seat, scrunched his eyes, and gulped at the roof of the car like he was drowning. Lines of cum erupted from him, landing on his thighs, the seat, and Logan’s jacket. He shivered through his orgasm and rocked his hips as the last drips escaped him and ran down his fingers. He’d dirtied Logan’s car, and Logan’s jacket, those could be cleaned, but Logan could never scrub the image of Bucky climaxing from his mind.

He wanted to fuck him, bend him over the hood of the car, and hold his wrists behind his back. Bucky gazed up at him, and the lust cleared from his eyes. He glanced down at Logan’s cock twitching in his jeans and smiled.

“Now you can take me home.”

Logan swallowed hard and leaned back in his seat. “The fuck?”

“You heard, come on, let’s get going.”

Logan battled the rage within him. He was horny, beyond frustrated, and the little shit in his car had just ordered him about.

“Your hearing going old man? Take me home. Take me home, or I’ll tell my dad you watched me just now.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You playing with my nipple is what sent me over.”

Logan tightened his hands around the wheel, wishing it was Bucky’s neck. He thrashed his head left to right and breathed heavily through his nose.

“Little shit.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but Logan used the radio again to cut him off. He stamped his foot down on the accelerator and panted out his fury as he drove the familiar route to the Boss’s house. He couldn’t wait to get ride of him, toss him out on the curb and drive as fast as he could away.

“Just here would be fine.” Bucky mumbled.

Logan pulled up outside the house, and glared at the window. The lights were on, no doubt the Boss was waiting for his precious son to arrive home. His little shit of a son.

Logan jolted at the brush to his cock. Despite his anger he was still hard, and could only deal with the problem once he got home.

Bucky had other ideas, he rubbed the heel of his hand against the heat, and Logan gripped his wrist, and squeezed. Bucky gasped, and his expression tightened with pain.

“I could snap you’ll little wrist right now.”

Bucky nodded. “Or, you could let me touch you.”

“No chance.”

Logan shifted his hips forward and grimaced at the unbearable chafe. His groin felt compressed and throbbed desperately against the fabric.

“Let me have it.”

“Let you have it?”

Bucky nodded slowly. “Your cock in my mouth.”

“There’s no way that’s happening.”

 “Please let me have it.”

Logan tore his gaze away and clenched his hand around Bucky’s wrist. “The Boss would kill me.”

“If he found out he would...”

“We’re right outside the house.”

Bucky tried to control his smile, but failed completely, and snorted. “Exciting right?”

“Dangerous.”

Bucky poked his tongue through his lips and licked the air. “Your cock please.”

“Jesus Christ—

“I need it, so bad. In my mouth, please.”

“Stop this.” Logan said firmly, but his grip betrayed him, and he loosened his hold on Bucky’s hand.

“I need to feel you against my tongue, I need you to coat my mouth.”

Logan lifted his hips in a non-verbal agreement, and Bucky ducked down and clawed desperately at his jeans. Bucky battled with the belt, then popped open the buttons. He went at it like he was starved, and Logan’s cock was the only source of nutrients he had seen for days.

Bucky reached inside the small opening he had managed to create and grasped Logan’s aching cock.

Logan lifted his hips to aid him, and Bucky freed his cock from its prison. Poking through his boxers, and open jeans, Bucky gripped the base with both hands and gave it needy lollypop licks. He went about it with such enthusiasm Logan had a hard time keeping his eyes off him. The Boss’s house was right there, the living room light was on, most likely he was sat on his armchair. Meters away, while his son bobbed up and down on Logan’s cock.

 Each time Bucky swiped the pre-cum away, more dribbled out, and Bucky greedily drank what Logan’s body produced. The danger was adding to it, making Logan’s heart beat fast, his breath leave him in heaves, and his cock more sensitive. One look through the curtains, and Logan was sure to die.

Bucky opened his wet mouth wide and lowered his heat over Logan’s length. His eyes rolled, and the image of the house blurred.

Bucky sobbed and nestled his nose close to the tuft of hair at the base of Logan’s cock. He panted in the scent, and Logan groaned and bucked into Bucky’s mouth.  

He shouldn’t have been indulging in this, but somewhere between trying to grab Bucky, and pull him off, he had gripped his hair and was pushing him down, choking Bucky on his cock.

Logan eased off, and stroked his fingers through Bucky’s clammy hair.

“Cock tease.”

Bucky groaned, then went back to licking Logan’s shaft.

Logan leaned back in his seat, one hand on the wheel, the other on the back of Bucky’s head, and enjoyed the pleasurable licks of his tongue. If the Boss looked out, he would see the car steamed up, and rocking. He’d get curious, and walk over, and see his son’s lips wrapped around Logan’s cock. There was only slight fear at the thought, and a lot more hysteria. As long as Bucky finished him off first before he was killed, that was all that mattered.

Something vibrated in Logan’s pocket, and he realised it was his phone. He shuffled, but Bucky kept on going, not breaking his rhythm as Logan battled to remove his phone. Bucky tighten his lips around the head of Logan’s cock, and teased the tip. He sucked in pulses, and pleasure fizzled up Logan’s spine.

He pressed the phone to his ear. “Yes, Boss.”

“Where the hell are you?”

Logan ran his hand through Bucky’s sweaty hair. He’d reached the moment of no return.  He clenched his arse cheeks, lifted his hips slightly then unloaded in Bucky’s mouth.

“Just coming, Boss.”

“Good.”

Definitely more than good Logan thought smiling. Bucky eased his orgasm, gently sucking out each pulse of cum. The call ended and Logan tapped the phone on his chin. He snorted, and his snort turned into a full blown laugh.

“Just coming Boss? You’re kidding me right?” Bucky murmured.

He sat up, and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, then joined in laughing.

“You’re gunna be the death of me, I can tell.” Logan mumbled.

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe, but we’ll have some fun times before that happens.”

He opened the passenger door, and slipped out. “About your jacket…”

Logan glanced at the dirty jacket in the footwell. “What about it?”

“Can I keep it?”

Logan blew a breath through his teeth. “Not sure about that, the Boss—

“I’ll tell my dad I was cold, and you gave it to me, he’ll like that, his most trusted looking after me…he’ll be more likely to send you to get me again.”

Logan pursed his lips and bobbed his head. “Okay. Jacket’s yours.”

Bucky reached for it, then brought it up to his nose. He hummed in pleasure at the smell, then smiled. “Till next time.”

“Next time.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Bucky/Logan short! 
> 
> Don't be shy come say hi <3 Make my day, come say hey <3...[tumblr](http://cookie-book-took.tumblr.com)  
> <3


End file.
